Methadone maintenance is the primary treatment for opiate addiction, but controversy surrounds the merits of its use in long-term treatment. Fifteen methadone-free (6-24 months) opiate abusers, twelve opiate abusers receiving methadone maintenance (stable dose over 6 months), and thirteen control subjects participated in this study. Methadone-withdrawn subjects had lower relative metabolic activity measured by F-18fluorodeoxyglucose and PET than control subjects in bilateral perigenual and the left middle cingulate gyrus. In contrast, methadone-maintained subjects exhibited lower relative activity (vs. control) in the left insula, the thalamus, and the left inferior parietal lobule; however, they exceedded control activity in the perigenual anterior cingulate gyrus and the right inferior parietal lobule. Measures of depression covaried positively with relative activity in the left perigenual and mid-cingulate gyrus in methadone-withdrawn subjects; analogous associations in control subjects covaried negatively. Methadone-maintained subjects exhibited negative covariance between state measures of depression and relative activity in the right inferior parietal lobule and the right perigenual anterior cingulate, and between trait measures of depression and relative activity in the left inferior parietal lobule. Methadone maintenance ameliorates functional abnormalities in the neural circuitry subserving negative affective states, but depresses brain function in some regions of high opiate receptor density.